dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Onew
Perfil thumb|300px|Onew *'Nombre:' 온유 / Onew *'Nombre real:' 이진기 / Lee Jin Ki *'Apodos:' Leader, Tofu, Dubu, Ondubu. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Actor, Modelo, Presentador, Compositor, Actor Musical. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Gwangmyeong, Gyeonggi-do, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 1,78 cm *'Peso:' 61 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Signo del zodíaco:' Sagitario. *'Signo del zodiaco chino :' Serpiente *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía '''Pre-Debut' Onew fue descubierto en 2006. Recibió reconocimiento de parte de Lee Soo-Man, fundador de SM Entertainment (su actual empresa), durante el showcase debut de Girls' Generation'. '''Lee Soo-Man' se fijó en él y deseó escucharlo''' cantar durante una sola vez en lugar de la audición. Por lo cual firmó contrato con la agencia un día después. Debut En 2008, fue elegido como miembro del grupo SHINee, el grupo de chicos de 5 miembros. El grupo debutó el 25 de mayo, 2008 en Inkigayo de SBS. Carrera Musical Onew ha contribuido con sencillos para Lee Hyun Ji (Para "Vanilla Love" y "Vanilla Love Parte 2"), con Jessica ex Girls' Generation para la canción "One Year Later" del mini álbum Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) y un dueto con Kim Yeonwoo para la canción "The Name I Loved" del tercer mini álbum de SHINee, 2009, Year Of Us''.' Escribió la letra de la canción "Your Name" del segundo álbum de estudio de SHINee '''Lucifer. Grabó la canción "In your Eyes" como parte del BSO del drama coreano To The Beautiful You y fue lanzada el 22 de agosto de 2012. Tambien grabó "Moonlight" como parte de la banda sonora del drama Coreano Miss Korea Carrera como Actor Onew ha participado en varios musicales desde el 2010, debutando en el musical Hyeongjeneun Yonggamhaetda (형제는 용감했다, "Brothers were Brave") junto al cantante Lee Ji-hoon. Él también participó en la producción coreana de Rock of Ages donde obtuvo el papel principal, Drew. También ha mostrado sus habilidades en la actuación a través de varios cameos en algunos dramas como el rol de un médico torpe en Dr. Champ, apareciendo en el episodio final del drama. Además él ha hecho cameos en Athena: '''Goddess of War', Oh My God x2, ''Pure Love y ha conseguido un papel regular en el sitcom Royal Villa, '''y más recientemente en '''Descendants Of The Sun.' Dramas *Descendants of the Sun (KBS2, 2016) *Dating was the Easiest (Beetm TV, 2015) *Royal Villa (jTBC, 2013) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) ''cameo '' *A Bit Of Love (KBS2, 2013) ''cameo *Pure Love (KBS2, 2013) cameo *Oh My God x2 (SBS Plus, 2012) cameo *Athena (SBS, 2010) cameo *Dr.Champ (SBS, 2010) cameo *My Precious Child (KBS2,2008) cameo Temas para Dramas *''Moonlight ''tema para Miss Korea (2013) *''In Your Eyes ''tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) Programas de TV *2016: tvN Eat Sleep Eat *2015: JTBC Witch Hunt - Junto a Taemin *2015: JTBC SNL Korea *2015: JTBC Abnormal Summit - Junto a Minho *2014: SBS Law of the Jungle in Borneo *2013: KBS Golden Camera *2012: MBC Radio Star - Junto a Taemin *2012: JTBC Shinhwa Broadcast - Junto a SHINee *2012: MBC Incheon Korean Music Wave *2011: SBS Star King *2011: KBS Happy Together 3 *2011: SBS Strong Heart (Ep. 69-70) *2010-2011: MBC Show! Music Core *2010: MBC The 8th Korean Film Awards (Red Carpet Host) *2010: SBS Star King *2010: KBS Oh! My School *2010: KBS Hello Baby! - Junto a SHINee *2010: KBS Ya Haeng Sung/Night Star (Como MC) *2009: SBS Star King (Ep. 131-132, 144) *2009: KBS Invincible Youth *2009: MBC Flower Boys Generation *2008: Mnet SHINee's YunHaNam Películas *SMTOWN The Stage (2015) *I AM (2012) Programas de Radio *2008-2009: Super Juniors "Kiss the Radio“ ( DJ Especial con Jonghyun) *2008-2009: Park Kyung Lims "Byulbam Radio“ (DJ con Key) *2008-2009: Shindongs and Shinyoungs "Shim Shim Tapa Radio“ (DJ con Jonghyun y Minho) *2009: Taeyeon's "Chin Chin Radio“ (DJ con Minho) *2009: KBS-2FMs "Music Show Radio“ (DJ con Key) *2010: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio“ (DJ Reemplazando a Leeteuk) *2010: Taeyeons "Chin Chin Radio“ (Invitado especial) *2010: KBS-R Cool FM "Lee Soo Young’s Radio Show“ (DJ invitado) *2011: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio“ (DJ Especial) *2011: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio" ( DJ Especial con Key) *2013: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio" (Dj Especial junto a Dana) *2013: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio (Dj Especial junto a Key) *2013:Super Junior "Kiss The Radio (Dj junto a Dana reemplazando a Ryeowook y Sungmin por varios días.) *2013: "Kiss the Radio: Open Concert (Dj especial) *2016: '''25 de mayo "Kiss the Radio": (Dj especial) *2016: 05 de Julio "Kiss the Radio": (Dj especial) Musicales *Rock of Ages (2010) *The Brothers Were Brave (2010) Discografía Single Digital Colaboraciones *Jessica - One Year Later (feat. Onew) (2009) *Lee Hyun Ji - Vanilla Love (feat. Onew) (2008) Reconocimientos * 2016 Scene Stealer Festival: Male Rookie (Descendants of the Sun) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop': SHINee **'Posición:' Líder, 2do Vocalista Principal, Bailarín *'Educucación:' Chungwoon University *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial: '''M.V.P's *'Especialidades:Cantar, Piano, Japonés *'''Hobbies: Piano y chino *'Comida favorita:' Pollo *'Religión: '''Catolicismo *'Tipo Ideal''' : Cambia constantemente * Ama el pollo. *En un programa de KBS eligió a Bo Ram de T-ara como su chica ideal. *El 26 de junio del 2009 en una presentación en el Music Bank en las promociones de Juliette, se salvó de tener un grave accidente cuando cayó a su lado una de las luces de iluminación del escenario. Sin embargo, del susto se desmayó aunque no tuvo lesiones. *Le encanta la música Trot (género folklórico Coreano). *Al presentarse por primera vez en un escenario, no podía ver nada frente a él e incluso se le olvidó la letra de la canción antes de salir. Pero al recordar que sus padres estaban sentados cerca, pensó: " No, debo verme bien para ellos", y se calmó gradualmente. *Compró un auto para su padre con el dinero que recibió por primera vez después de su debut. *En el programa "Night Star" se hizo famoso por su "ttakbam". *La ópera hace llorar a Onew cada vez que la escucha. *Confesó que le gustaría hacer un dueto con ALi. * Onew es un amigo cercano a Lee Joon ex integrante de MBLAQ. * Onew envidia a Super Junior y SNSD por tener tantos miembros. * El hecho de que Onew sea mayor que Taemin lo hace sentir orgulloso. * Recomendación de Onew cuando sientas que tu corazón está a punto de caer; Sostenerlo,así no se caerá. * Cuando Onew era chico, quería ser un diseñador de modelos de LEGO. * Onew duerme con las sabanas cubriéndole de cabeza a pies. Es por eso que cuando despierta, está cubierto de sudor. * Tiene un parecido al actor Song Joong Ki. * Su nombre artístico significa “Suave, Amable”, por esto le gusta ser llamado así, en vez de por su verdadero nombre. * De todos los miembros, Onew es el que entrenó más tiempo. * Es el miembro que a tenido más caídas en los conciertos. * Le gusta la comida picante. * Se decía que Onew para perder peso, se levantaba a las 5 de la mañana y nadaba por una hora. * Se adapta muy bien a las situaciones. La primera vez que se vistió como chica se sintió fascinado e incómodo pero después de un rato comenzó a hacer bailes sexys. * Se convierte en el hazme reír en el coche cuando grita ‘¡Murciégalos!” y empieza a imitar a un murciélago. * A Onew le gustan las chicas con dedos largos. * En días de trainee, Onew siempre cargaba los libros de tarea de Minho. * Una vez, Key tuvo que pedir a Onew que lo acompañara al baño ya que tenía miedo de los fantasmas. * Cuando Onew tenga novia quiere cantar y tocar el piano para ella. * Siempre carga con medicinas personales para el mismo y para todos los miembros de SHINee porque ellos a menudo no se sienten bien cuando están en aviones. * Su sueño es presentarse en el Coliseo Romano. * Tiene miedo de cargar bebés y animales desde que se le cayó un cachorrito cuando pequeño. * En un “Fan Meeting” de SHINee, Onew se sintió muy nervioso, ya que cuando vinieron las fans a pedir su autógrafo, a él se le olvido como autografiar y como firmar. * Su canción favorita de SHINee es Replay porque fue con la que debutaron. * El periodo más triste de la vida de Onew fue su periodo de trainee. El sentía que todos mejoraban, pero el se quedaba estancado, sin poder avanzar. * Cree que tiene un sexto sentido para predecir cuando va a llover. * A Onew le gustaría aprender a tocar la marimba. * Onew dice que cuando Jonghyun empieza a llorar, el llora todo el día. * Cuando Onew tenga novia, le gustaría correr en la playa y jugar “Atrápame” con ella. * A Onew le gusta hacer a la gente reír haciendo su imitación del pato Donald. * Si Onew tuviera que compararse con un animal, se compararía con un pingüino porque le gustan los pingüinos. * Cuando Onew vaya a presentar a su novia en un futuro, lo hará en un estilo formal. * Si Onew tuviera una novia de diferente raza, el aprendería el lenguaje por ella. Y a pesar de que no fuera muy fluido en ella, le diría lo mucho que la ama en ese lenguaje. Entonces el la llevaría a Corea porque hay muy bonitos lugares ahí. * Cuando le preguntaron quienes eran sus tipos ideales y si ya la habían conocido, Onew dijo que a él le gustan las chicas que lo aman. Pero dijo que ha conocido a muchas. * A Onew realmente le gusta jugar con armas de juguete. * Onew prefiere leche de fresa que de chocolate. * Cuando le preguntaron “¿A quién crees que te pareces más?”, Onew respondió “A mis padres” * Taemin dice que Onew se mira raro cuando está serio. * El miembro que Taemin piensa que lo hace reír más es Onew. * Cuando Onew comienza a cantar, se vuelve adicto a ello. * Onew se adapta fácilmente. A cualquier lugar que el vaya, se vuelve como la gente que vive ahí * Gyeongshik (el manager de SHINee) siempre se preocupa por Onew porque él es muy torpe. * Onew admite que tiene poco aguante físico. Minho fuertemente concuerda. * Onew niega que es un Tofu. Dice que no hay posibilidad de que sea un Tofu porque es un humano * Onew sabe cómo tejer. * Nichkhun es cercano a Minho y Onew de SHINee. Ellos hablan mucho por teléfono. * Los miembros de SHINee cantan para el cada que hace su Onew Condition: "Haga lo que haga es Onew Condition" (traducido al español). * En los MELON MUSIC AWARD 2013, Onew abrazo por detrás a Suho(EXO), pareciera que son muy cercanos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bDWKbfecr4 * En un programa de variedades ya hace algunos años Jessica (ex miembro de Girls Generation ) lo escogió como su tipo ideal, marcando que le gustaba mucho su actitud * Es el miembro favorito de Ye Rin de GFRIEND. Ella es fangirl de SHINee. * En el concierto "SHINee World V",perdió el equilibrio y se cayó durante la actuación del tema “Ready or not”, lesionando su tobillo. * No tuvo muchas aparariciones de baile en su MV 1 of 1 debido a su lesion en el tobillo. * Se encuentra ya mucho mejor de su tobillo y ahora podra promocionar con el grupo completo. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Official Galería Onew 0.jpg Onew2.jpg Onew3.jpg Onew 4.jpg Onew 5.jpg Onew 6.jpg Onew 7.jpg Onew 8.jpg Videografía Onew X Lee Jin Ah - Starry Night|Onew X Lee Jin Ah - Starry Night Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KActorMusical Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KLíder Categoría:Nacidos en 1989